


Cookies at 3am

by shuttymcshutfuck



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Roman and Logan are also mentioned briefly, Stress Baking, i also like the headcanon that both logan and virgil are great at baking so yeah, i headcanon that patton stress bakes but is also terrible at baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuttymcshutfuck/pseuds/shuttymcshutfuck
Summary: After suddenly smelling fresh cookies at 3am Virgil finds a stressed Patton in the kitchen and wants to help.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Cookies at 3am

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I wrote hurt/comfort again. No, I don't regret it. As always if there are any tags I missed let me know. I hope you enjoy it!

It was 3am and Virgil couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence but it still wasn’t pleasant. His anxiety tended to make it harder for him to sleep even though he was exhausted all the time. Although when he started to smell fresh cookies, he felt it spike. Who was making cookies at 3 in the morning? Had one of the “others” lit a candle to lure him so they could make him go back? Virgil's brain was buzzing with what ifs until it clicked. Patton. Virgil climbed out from under his weighted blanket, chucked on his hoodie and headed downstairs to the kitchen. 

The further down the stairs he got the more he could hear the music Patton was listening to and sniffles? At that, Virgil ran down the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen, immediately being met with a tired looking Patton taking cookies out of the oven. 

“Pat? You alright?” Virgil tentatively moved closer to him.

“I’m alright, Virge. What are you doing up this late?” Virgil watched Patton put on a forced smile when he finally realised he was there.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Virgil tried his hardest to make his words come out soft instead of his usual snarkiness, thankfully the more tired he was the less bite his words had unless he was in a really bad mood. Patton looked down at the cookie filled tray in his oven-gloved hands. 

“I just couldn’t sleep is all.” Virgil gave Patton a knowing look and watched him slump a little, putting down the tray. “I’m just not feeling great. Roman and Logan still won’t talk to me and I don’t know what to do. I thought I could make some cookies as an apology but they’re burnt and now they’ll think I don’t care about them and they’ll never forgive me!” By the end of Patton’s spiral Virgil could see tears start to run down his cheeks. He pulled Patton into his arms tight. 

“Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay. Just breathe, I’m here.” They stood like that until Patton’s sobs died down. “Roman and Logan are just upset right now, you just need to give them some time. If you want, I could help you remake the cookies?” Virgil felt Patton nod so he kissed the top of his head and pulled them apart gently. Virgil grabbed an apron, taking his hoodie off before putting it on. Patton was the only side that Virgil felt comfortable taking off his hoodie in front of. He trusted his boyfriend enough to let down his guard, the first time it happened Patton almost cried. Virgil had explained before that his hoodie was very important to him so he didn’t let it out of his sight. It also helped with his anxiety in a weird way but he didn’t question it.

“Alright, where’s the bowls?” They worked together this time, measuring everything out and mixing it all together. Virgil quite enjoyed baking, he found comfort in following directions and getting a satisfying end result. By 4:27am they were curled up on the couch, flour in Virgil’s hair thanks to Patton’s attempt at using the electric mixer and cookies cooling in the kitchen. Virgil had put Steven Universe on the TV knowing it helped Patton calm down when he was upset and also because they both genuinely enjoyed the show. Virgil had his arms wrapped around a now fast asleep Patton, watching his chest rise and fall while the sunrise started to leak through the blinds. Roman really did make an amazing sunrise, it was gorgeous. Virgil could feel his eyelids begin to feel heavy and he let himself drift off to the sound of Garnet singing “Here Comes a Thought”.


End file.
